Withering Rose
by freakshow1373
Summary: Kagome and Sango ran-away from their lives of royalty after the announcement of their engagement to the Akitoki brothers. but when they get captured by Pirate captain Inuyasha their lives will change. i suck at summaries. inuXkag sanXmir OCXOC
1. Escape!

Hey it's Freak! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Withering roseChapter 1 Escape!

Kagome's POV

"Kagome breakfast is ready." My friend Sango said opening my bedroom door. Sango was also a princess and had long brown hair that she usually wore in a ponytail and brown eyes.

"Okay tell mother and father I'll be down in a moment." I called.

I was sitting in front of my vanity mirror, brushing my long, ebony hair. I was wearing an emerald green gown that touched the floor. I set the brush down and examined my reflection. My chocolate brown eyes sparkled reminding me of my mother's, my long flowing ebony hair that reached my mid back was down and made my ivory skin look even paler by comparison. After I was done I stood up and walked down the descending staircase.

"Nice of you to join us Kagome." My father said.

"Good morning Kagome." Said my mother.

"Good morning mother and father." I said bowing my head before sitting down.

We sat and eat breakfast with small conversation. When we were done me and Sango went to the garden.

"Sango can I ask you something?" I said looking around hoping no one else was here.

"Yeah go ahead."

"Do you ever get tired of being here? Its so… boring." I said.

"Honestly I hate it here."

"How about we" I stopped talking when I saw a guard come over to us.

"Princess Kagome, Princess Sango the king and queen would like to speak with you." He bowed and left. Sango and me followed after him.

"Kagome, Sango." The king said. "It's time you find husbands."

"WHAT!" We exclaimed in unison.

"Yes and we have found you two suitors." He stood up along with the queen. "We are sending you two to China (_there in Japan_) to meet them tomorrow. Kagome you will marry Hojo Akitoki. Sango you will marry Kuranosuke Akitoki _(I couldn't come up with a last name for him. Oh and if you don't know him watch "Only you, Sango")_ his brother." With that said the king and queen left leaving me and Sango with our mouths open.

"This cant be happening!" Sango said freaking out and pacing around he room.

"I think I can get us out of it." I said calmly but inside I was just like Sango. "Tonight we sneak out! We'll got to the docks and hide on a ship!"

"But _how_ will we get out somebody will surely see us lurking around and catch us?" Sango said.

"Simple. We use the hidden passages that lead to outside." We lived in the mansion all our lives so we spent it looking for secret passages.

"So when do we leave?"

"Midnight. (_A/n: is turned midnight when I wrote this.) _While everyone is sleeping. So we need to pack now and get some rest." She nodded and went to her room.

I looked down the hall to see if anyone was there. The coast was clear. I opened my door a little bit wider and tip toed across the hall. When I got to Sango's door I lightly tapped on the door. She opened it and went back to my room where the hidden massage was. I pushed the stone on the wall and as I did the wall opened revealing a dark hallway. I looked at Sango and smiled as we walked through we put up our hoods to cover our faces so no one would recognize us and grabbed a candle.

When we stepped out of the secret tunnel we made sure no guards were on look out. When it was all clear we stepped out and as quietly as possible to the harbor. And about 20 minutes later we were there and saw a crew getting ready to leave port.

"Excuse me? Do you mind telling me were you and your crew are heading?" I asked still wearing my hood.

"Europe ma'am." The man said.

"Would your captain mind if we joined your crew on the ship? We could pay you." Sango said. The man laughed and waved his hand.

"Nonsense we don't except money from such beautiful young women. You can join us if you like. I think we have a spare room for you." He said.

"Thank you." We said as we walked on the boat with our bags in hand.

"Daisuke! Show these young ladies to an empty room." The man said. A tall buff man came forward and led us to a room with two beds and a desk. Daisuke said our food would be brought to us and we could go on deck anytime we want. Before he left he told us that we would be leaving port soon and that we should get some shuteye. We complied and got in the beds.

**A/n:**_ okay I've always wanted to write a pirate story! And I got really bored and couldn't think of anything for the nanny so I wrote this down. It was originally longer but I took half out and put it as the next chapter which is almost finished. _

_Next Chapter: Captured!_

_Love and Rockets, Freak! :D_


	2. Captured!

Hey it's Freak! :D

_Here's chapter 2: Captured!_

It's been a week since we left Japan and we made friends with everyone aboard the ship. They didn't mind when they found out we were runaway princesses. We were sailing the ocean blue on our way to Europe to start a new life, everything was perfect. Till…

"Good afternoon Captain!" Sango and I said happily.

"Good afternoon Kagome and Sango!" He said. "My you two are happy."

"Why wouldn't we be were almost to Europe!" I said.

"Ah yes we should arrive any day now."

"Captain another ship is approaching and fast." A crewmember shouted from the crow's nest. We walked to the front of the ship and there indeed was a black ship was coming towards us. I could tell the ship was a pirate ship. Everything was charcoal black and even from far away I could make out the black flag with a skull and cross bones in the middle. I looked at the captain and Sango they had the same worried and horrified expression on their faces.

"Alright men at your stations! Sango, Kagome hide in the brig." We nodded and ran down to the brig and hid behind a few crates. Then we heard the sound of heavy footsteps, yelling, metal clashing, and bodies falling to the deck. Suddenly the footsteps become closer and we realized someone was coming down here. Was it the captain telling us he won? Was it a bloody pirate who was going to take us hostage or kill us? I looked down at feet to see a few swords. I grabbed one and so did Sango. We knew some fighting skills from the king when we were younger. The footsteps got closer; I could tell it was 2 men. Pirates.

"Any thing worth taking?" one man said walking to us.

"Nope. Lets check over there." The other said their steps getting closer. I took this time to attack them. I stood up with the sword in hand getting in to a defense position. Sango did the same.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Two lovely wenches." As soon as the word "wenches" left his mouth we attacked. No one got away with calling us wenches. So after a few minutes of fighting both guys were knocked out.

We knew they were going to be waking up soon so they had to run. We ran up the stairs that led to the front deck but once we got there we realized the fight was still going on and after standing there for a few seconds I lost Sango. I looked frantically for until I saw her being carried off by a man with short black hair in a small ponytail.

"Sango!" I cried. But I no one heard me over the yelling and screams of the fight. I ran over to them but ran into something hard. I looked up and right in front of me was a pirate with long silver hair and golden eyes. He was wearing a red coat and black boots and pants. He was also wearing a red bandana and black hat. He smirked down at me and I froze.

And before I could blink I was up in the air. I started screaming because I was afraid of heights and I had no idea how I was flying.

"WE'LL YOU SHUT UP AND STOP SCREAMING!" A man's voice yelled the realization hit me. It was the silver haired man I had run in to.

"I'LL SCREAM IF I WANT TO!" I shouted. (_:D love that part)_

We then hit deck of the pirate ship, I dropped to the ground and looked around to see a bunch of pirates surrounding me and next to me was Sango. At least she wasn't dead.

"Shippo!" the silver haired pirate called. A little boy who I assumed was Shippo came forward. He looked 12 and had bright orange hair and green eyes.

"Yes Captain?" he said.

"Take these two to the brig. And has anyone seen Hiten and Maten?" me and Sango held in our laughter thinking about the 2 unconscious men on the other ship. Shippo led us to a dark cells that were fairly clean.

"I'm sorry for this." Shippo said locking my cell. "Inuyasha can be a bit stubborn at times. But I'm sure he wont do you two any harm. Kaito will bring you food soon, oh and before I forget watch out for Miroku's cursed hands." Shippo informed us before turning and leaving.

A few minutes later a man, I assumed was Kaito came with some food and water saying he would return in a few moments to bring us on deck. Once we finished Kaito came back and took us to the front deck. I looked around and saw the men working, some were eyeing us and whispering. We stopped walking when Kaito said he had to get the captain. As soon as he left some pirates came over to me and Sango.

Some were getting a little to close. When I felt a hand on my ass I did the first thing that came to mind. I slapped the person. The man stood in shock and while he was frozen I grabbed his sword and stepped in front of Sango. They started laughing thinking I couldn't fight. Another man stepped toward us and I swung the sword and cut the man's arm. He cried out in pain and clutched his wounded arm. The men took a few steps back and then the captain's door opened up and the silver haired man, or as Shippo said Inuyasha, the man who was carrying Sango earlier, and the two guys we knocked out stepped out. They saw the man wounded and then looked at me holding the sword then back at the man.

"What the Hell is going on?" Inuyasha asked to the crew.

"She attacked him!" one man said pointing an accusing finger at me.

"He touched my ass!" I shouted back with fiery in my voice. He ignored me.

"Hiten, Maten are these the women who beat you?" they nodded.

"They caught us off guard." The bald one said.

"Please we kicked your asses fair and square!" I said smirking.

Inuyasha smirked back. "I'd like to see this." He pulled out his sword and jumped in front of me. I stood my ground and got into a fighting position. He did the same. He took a swing at me and I blocked. It went on like this for a couple of minutes of striking and blocking until I cut his cheek. He hissed and tried to hit me, but I continued to block his moves. Until he noticed a flaw in my footing and swung at my sword knocking it out of my hand and into the sea. I stood shocked and he put his sword to my neck.

"I win." He said smirking at me. The ship erupted with laughter and cheers. I glared at my captor. He grabbed my arm and led me to his room. Sango, the guy with the ponytail, Shippo, and Hiten and Maten followed after.

He tossed me on the bed and Sango sat next to me on my right Shippo on my left. I looked up with red eyes at Inuyasha and Hiten and Maten. Inuyasha looked at me the same way.

"Inuyasha be rational about this…" the ponytail guy said.

"I say we throw them over board!" the bald one said.

"I think we should let me have them." The long braided hair guy said. Inuyasha, Shippo and the ponytail guy looked like they were going to kill him for saying that.

"I think we should let them go free." Shippo said. Okay he is officially my favorite person in this room besides Sango. The argument over what to do with us went on.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Inuyasha shouted the room was then silent. "First what are your names?" Inuyasha said to us.

"Kagome." I said.

"Sango." I saw ponytail's eyes grow a little wide. Did he know who we were?

"Ah the two missing princesses from Japan." Inuyasha said as my eyes widen in fear of going back. "You two are worth a great fortune." He walked to his desk and picked up some paper and tossed it to me I looked at it and it read:

MISSING: Princess Kagome Higurashi and Princess Sango Taijiya

_REWARD: $10,000 for both ladies __alive!_

"Miroku tell Hachie to set course to Japan to claim our reward." Inuyasha said. Miroku had a sad look on his face but still went the door.

"Wait!" I cried. I knew we couldn't go back to Japan and get married to Hobo or whatever his name was. Everyone turned to look at me. "What if we work can we stay here? Anything as long as we don't go back to Japan! Please." Sango, Shippo, pony- I mean Miroku, and I looked with pleading eyes at Inuyasha. He gave in and sighed.

"Fine! You, Sango what can you do?" He said pointing at Sango.

"I can cook." Sango was an amazing cook! Our top chef taught her.

"Okay you're the new cook and you Kimago-"

"Kagome." I corrected.

"Yeah, what can you do?"

"I could be a nurse."

"Fine you can be the nurse. Miroku, Shippo show them to their post and to their rooms, they'll be with Ivy. Now all of you leave."

"But Captain-" Maten said.

"Leave!" Inuyasha yelled before we all exited the captain's room.

Miroku and Shippo should us to our room, which we would be sharing with girl named Ivy. I was glad we weren't the only girls on the ship. Then they showed us where the kitchen was and the nurse's cabin and in the nurse's cabin was the guy I injured. After Miroku, Shippo, and Sango left to do their duties I was left to help the injured man. After 10 minutes of awkward silence, the guy was all patched up and ready to work.

After a few hours and nursing a few men who were hurt from fighting before and who were hurt working, Shippo came in telling me it was time for dinner.

**A/n: **_YES! 2 chapters in one day! What will dinner with pirates be like? Will it end good or bad? I (Ivy) will be in the next one! The last 2 chapter were lame I know I will try and make them better but I suck at writing. Lol I'm watching __Pirates Of The Caribbean 3 At World's End__ and I cant wait for the next one __Strange Tides__ to come out! I'm also going on a field trip to watch a movie and go to MacDonald's and we get to bring our ipods! But I have to dress up for a pep rally at my school. Ashley F. (my BFF) if you're reading this, which you better be because you promised like 10 times you would, I'm coming after you! _

_* Will and Elizabeth fighting with the other pirates *_

"_Elizabeth will you marry me?" - Will_

"_This is not really a good time!" - Elizabeth_

"_I love you."_

"_Barbossa marry us!"_

"_I'm a little busy!" - Barbossa_

"_Just do it!"_

"_Dearly beloved…. I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss * fights another pirate * Just kiss!"_

* Will and Elizabeth kiss and everything slows down and everyone is still fighting *

_awwwwwww that's my favorite part besides the beginning with Jack in Davey Jones's locker. :D okay I'm going to stop talking (writing) because I have to leave. REVIEW! _

_Love and Rockets, Freak! :D_


	3. Food fight

Hey it's Freak! :D

Disclaimer: meh.

_I've just started watching Lucky Star, Orphen, Ranma ½ and I __**LOVE**__ them! If you know any good anime or manga tell me in a review or message me!_

_And in the end of the last chapter I said Kagome and Sango would be sharing a room with a girl named Ivy well one day me and my bestest friend Ashley decided to change her name to Arraine cuz we liked the name better. _

_On with the chapter!_

_Chapter 3: Food Fight!_

When I was walking with Shippo to the dining hall Miroku asked if I could help Sango bring out the food. As I entered the dining hall with the food I realized it was bigger then I had expected, but I didn't see the Captain.

After serving the food it was kind of awkward cause there was nowhere to sit. We looked around until we saw Miroku waving us over at the head of the table.

"Lady Kagome, Miss Sango come sit over here! I want to introduce you to your cabin mate."

We walked over to where he was and there two empty seats next to a girl with long black hair and next to her was a boy with short black hair. (_go to google images and type in Sebastian Michaelis. He's based off of him.)_

The girl had stormy gray eyes that had red around the rim of the iris that lighted up every time she smiled. Her long ebony hair flowed to her mid back, which made her porcelain skin look even paler. She was wearing a white shirt underneath a black vest that showed her curves, she also wore black pants and boots and on top of her head was a pirate hat. The boy had strange red eyes and even sitting down I could tell he was tall, maybe even taller than the Captain. He too had pale skin just liked the girl and by the way he was looking at her when we were passing out the food there was something going on.

We sat down in the seats Sango sat next to Miroku; I sat next to the girl.

She stuck her hand out. "Hi I'm Arraine. And this is Sebastian." She pointed to the boy, who nodded and smiled.

I took her hand and shook it. "I'm Kagome and that's Sango."

"Ah your the Kagome who challenged the Captain?" I nodded and she started laughing and clapped her hands together. "That was some nice sword fighting where'd you learn?"

"My father taught me when I was little."

"Its pretty good but you could use some more practice." Sebastian said.

"I could teach you and Sango if you like." I looked at Sango and she nodded.

"Sure we loved too." Arraine then squealed with joy and hugged me.

"This is going to be great I just know it! Oh and if the Captain gives you any more trouble you tell me and I'll take care of him." She smiled evilly.

Sebastian put his hand on her hat. "No you won't." he said sternly. He then pulled the hat off and revealing two cat ears. He put the hat on his head and smirked at her angry expression. "And if he does I'll take care of him."

"Give me back my hat!" she said reaching for it but he moved it out of her reach. She then had a mischievous look on her face as she glanced down at her plate of food. (_I know it doesn't say it or mention it but they were eating while they were talking. They were eating mashed potatoes, pork roast, and spaghetti)_ She grabbed a handful of mashed potatoes, and Sebastian's smirk turned in to a frown.

"Arraine don-" but it was too late the mashed food went flying hitting him in the face.

Miroku and Arraine fell to the ground laughing at Sebastian's pissed off face, even Sango and a few crew members who saw the scene were trying to hide their laugh.

"So you want to play that game, okay it's on." He said tossing some spaghetti into her hair. She stopped laughing and stood up.

"Oh no he didn't." Arraine said. Miroku also stood up.

"Oh yes he did, honey." He said. (_XD I'm so sorry I just had to put that in there_) He handed her his plate and she gladly took it and tossed the whole plate at Sebastian. He ducked and the plate hit the back of the guy behind him. The guy was human and was knocked out from the blow and covered in food.

The demon next to him also got food on him and looked back at Arraine with a glare looked at his friend on the floor then back at the girl, before picking up some pot roast and throwing it at her. Sebastian pulled her down so it missed her and hit Miroku. Miroku threw some food at him but with his horrible aim he sent it flying to the others side of the room.

Five minutes later an all out food fight broke out. Food was everywhere; chairs and tables were flipped over to provide cover. Me and Sango were hiding behind a table with Sebastian and Arraine, Miroku was in the fight.

"The Captain is going to be soo-" Arraine was cut off by a furious yell.

"WHAT THE HELL?" The voice boomed.

"Too late…" Arraine said sticking her head out from behind the table, we did the same. And there looking like he was about to kill somebody was Inuyasha covered in food.

"Okay everyone come out now!" after a moment of silence other people started coming out from behind tables and we started standing up as well. "Now who started this?"

"…"

"Well?"

"…."

I looked at Arraine as she took a step forward. "I did."

Sebastian went to stand next to her. "And so did I."

Inuyasha sighed as if this wasn't the first time they had caused a food fight. "Everyone back to your cabins. You two clean this up!" with that said he left. As did the rest of the crew.

(_A/n: HEYYZ! It's Freak's bestest friend Ashley here I just hacked her computer! She's going to be pissed when she sees this. But this is what she gets for leaving me alone in her room with the computer on xD don't forget to review!)_

After the room was cleared me and Sango went back in to help Sebastian and Arraine. When we walked in they were still throwing little bits of spaghetti while cleaning. Arraine was washing down the tables and chairs and Sebastian was mopping the floor. Arraine looked up and smiled at us.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" she said leaning against one of the tables.

"We came to see if you two needed any help." Sango said.

"We're good and besides you've had a rough day today you should go rest. I'll be in the cabin soon."

"Okay then, bye." I said and we left.

And as promised Arraine came back with her hair clean and wet but her clothes were still covered in food.

"Oh I thought you would be asleep, sorry to keep you up." She said smiling.

"Its fine." Sango said.

Arraine walked over to the dresser and pulled out a white shirt and started undressing and put on the white shirt then got into her bed.

"Night." She said.

"Good night." We said.

I was about to fall asleep when a question came into my mind.

"Hey Arraine?"

"Yeah?"

"When are we going to port?"

"Tomorrow. We're going to my island."

"Okay thanks."

"No problem."

With my question answered I let sleep take over.

**A/n: **_thank god I was sick today other wise I would have never finished it. And yes that is my totally weird and crazy best friend she has helped me with my fanfics so thanks to her for all the support! Don't forget to review!_

_Love and Rockets, Freak! :D_


	4. Welcome Home!

Hey it's Freak! :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Arraine and Sebastian.

_Chapter 4: Welcome Home!_

I woke up to the sound of Arraine's voice telling me it was time to for breakfast.

When I opened my eyes I found her hovering over me.

"AHHHH!" I screamed falling out of my bed and she covered her ears, and then went to help me up.

"Morning sunshine!" she said cheerfully.

"Good morning Arraine." I remembered what she said last night. "Are we at port yet?"

"No but by lunch we might. Here," she handed me clothes similar to her's. "Go put these on and then we can get some breakfast." She left the room to give me some privacy.

* * *

After I got dressed we went to the dining hall. Today we had eggs, bacon, sausage, and biscuits with gravy. Once we got our food and Sango came in we started eating.

"So where are we going again?" Sango asked.

"To my home island, Isla Cruces."

"I can't wait to get back." Sebastian said sitting next to Arraine.

"You're from Isla Cruces too?"

He nodded. "Yeah that's where me and Arraine grew up."

"How'd you guys meet?" I asked.

"Umm it's kind of a long story…" Arraine said.

"It's okay with us, we'd love to hear it." Sango said.

Arraine looked at Sebastian, who nodded. "Okay then,"

"Well, when I was little, me and my family were traveling over seas. We were heading back to Isla Cruces and we saw a ship wreck, so my father sent his men to look for survivors. I thought I heard shouting and when I looked over the other side of our ship I saw a boy on a piece of wood. I called for someone to help him but no one heard me. I looked back over at the boy to see him past out and slipping off the wood, which made me scream even louder. I looked away to see if anybody was coming, which they weren't, and then back at the boy, but he disappeared. I looked closer to see him sinking. I started freaking out even more, so running out of ideas I decided to jump in, which got someone's attention. But I didn't care so I kept swimming to the boy and when I finally got a hold on him I swam to the surface and I saw the bottom of a rescue boat and went towards it. They pulled us on to the small boat and after we got on our ship they left me to treat him and find out about him.

"He said his name was Sebastian, and that pirates had attacked their ship and killed everyone, he barley made it out alive. And since his family was killed my father let him stay with us. So we've known each other for… 7 years."

"Yep Arraine saved my life and I am forever in her debt." Sebastian said and leaned over and kissed her cheek. Arraine blushed.

"No you're not you saved my life I'm in debt to you." She argued.

"How did he save your life?" I asked.

"Well-" she started but was interrupted by a man's yell.

"Land Ho!"

We all looked at each other before running up to the main deck. Once we did reach the main deck I saw a beautiful island in the distance.

* * *

The ship entered the docking area; there was thousands of people, demons, and even half demons cheering at our arrival. But there was a group of four that was surrounded by what looked like guards. There was an older couple most likely the mother and father, then there was two children a boy and a girl. The boy had black hair, blue eyes, and flawless skin and looked about ten, the girl looked like him but had green eyes instead. The people cleared a path as we walked off the dock and on to land.

The crowd went away and the crew split up, it was just me, Sango, Arraine, Sebastian, Miroku, Inuyasha, and the family with the guards.

When the man and woman started walking towards us Arraine run up and hugged them. They smiled and welcomed her hug.

"Welcome home, sweetie." The man and woman said in unison.

"Glad to be back." She said.

* * *

_A/N: OMG FINALLY! there has been so much drama in my life. but i'm done with this chapter soooooooo R&R and check out my poll on my profile!_


	5. UPDATE!

HEY YOU GUYS!~ *dodges chair* okay, anywhore... i am sad to inform you guys that this is not another chapter T^T but dont worry they're coming soon!  
but if you guys have any questions about anything, just ask ^w^ like...

- pokemon

- anime

- manga

- snorlax hugs  
- batman shit

- news/current events

- music

- facebook

- tumblr

- books

- tv

- personal questions (hmm maybe not that one)

- random shit  
- jokes (ex: what do you call an alligator in a vest?)  
- ANYTHING!~

by the way im an admin on: I was Batman before being Batman was mainstream. i'm alligator sky :D yeah we're pretty badass XD

but yeah BYEZZZZZZ!~ *waves weirdly*


End file.
